cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Momo
|Momo Pink Pink Promotion|(Character Icon) Momo.png}} CHARACTER SUMMARY Momo (Momotarou) is the Town's Leader for Pinky Town. He occasionally appears in Events with Coco and Elisa. APPEARANCE Momo has medium pink hair with a ribbon, wears a checker-pattern maid dress along with striped socks. Despite wearing a dress and having long hair, Momo is actually a cross-dresser. (Face) Momo Cute Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Momo Cute Smile Face ver.A pink (Tops) Momo Maid One-Piece ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Momo Maid One-Piece ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Momo Cute Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Momo Cute Long Hair ver.A pink (Pant&Skirt) Momo Border Knee High & Ribbon Pumps ver.A pink.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Momo Border Knee High & Ribbon Pumps ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Momo Rabbit & Frill Ribbon ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Momo Rabbit & Frill Ribbon ver.A pink PERSONALITY Momo is very feminine. He is obsessed with cute, pink clothing and items and tends to reference his love of pink in almost every sentence. (E.g. "Do you like pink color?", "I'll take over this promotion to paint all things pink around the world~~", "If I hold a promo about pink color, it will show off how charming pink is", Pink is justice!) When he is not cross-dressing as Momo, his appearance and personality is currently unknown. Images Items (Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.B pink.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.B pink from Top Brand Quantification Rewards (Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.A pink.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.A pink from Top Brand Quantification Rewards (Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.C pink.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.C pink from Top Brand Quantification Rewards (Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.C pink.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.C pink from Top Brand Quantification Rewards (Show Items) Lovely Mini Momo Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Lovely Mini Momo Decor2 ver.1 from Cute Style Top Brand (Banner) Top Brand - Momo.jpg|Momo Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Momo.jpg|Momo Brand's Summary (Joining) Top Brand - Momo.jpg|Joining Momo's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Momo 1.jpg|Momo Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Momo 2.jpg|Momo Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Momo's Pink Days Promo (Momo’s Garapon Lottery Machine) Momo’s Pink Days Promo.jpg|Momo's Pink Days Promo (Profile) Mom’s Pink Days Promo.jpg|Momo's Pink Days Promo's Profile (Show) Mom’s Pink Days Promo.jpg|Momo's Pink Days Promo's Show Momo Selection (Icon) Momo Selection.jpg|Momo Selection's Icon (Banner) Momo Selection.jpg|Momo Selection's Banner (Sub-Banner) Momo Selection.jpg|Momo Selection's What's New Sub-Banner (Image) Momo Selection.jpg|Momo Selection's Image Momo's Nyanderful Days (Icon) Momo's Nyanderful Days.jpg|Momo's Nyanderful Days's Icon (Profile) Momo's Nyanderful Days - Momo.jpg|Master of Pink's Profile (Sub-Banner) Momo's Nyanderful Days.jpg (Twitter) Momo's Nyanderful Days.png|Momo wearing items from items from Miaou Miaou Chocolat for Momo's Nyanderful Days Twitter (Twitter) CocoPPa Play Halloween 2018.jpg|Momo wearing items from Sugary Tale for Halloween 2018 (Twitter) Cat Day 2019.png|Momo wearing items from Black Cat Suite for Cat Day 2019 (Twitter) Happy New Year 2020.png|Momo wearing items from Lighting Beauty Dance for New Year 2020 Others (Gacha Animation) Rare - 4.jpg|Momo with Coco and Elisa in the (Super) Rare Gacha Animation Trivia * Momo, along with the residents of Pinky Town, adores the color pink so much that the town ran out of pink items. * It was first revealed in Bubbly Bathtime that Momo was actually a boy. * Momo occasionally appears in events, including Bubbly Bathtime and Fruits Cake. * Momo left to color the world pink after winning four consecutive rounds in the Top Brand competition. * He is the mascot for Momo's Garapon Lottery Machine, where players can receive up to 6 different items every day. * Players could get Momo's items during the Momo Pink Pink Promotion in exchange for Momo's Ribbon and the Momo's Pink Days Promo by playing a certain amount of times in Momo's Garapon Lottery Machine. * During Momo's Pink Days Promo, players could receive 's items depending how many times the Momo's Garapon Lottery Machine had been played. The accompanying show for this promo presents Momo in a lighter skin tone. * During the CocoPPa Play 6th Anniversary Pre-Promo 1, Momo Selection was a no-double Special Gacha released with Faces and Unique Tops. * For the Valentine's Day Promo 2020, Momo appeared as 'The Mysterious Cat' in Momo's Nyanderful Days, where his gender and age were marked as '???'. Category:Characters